This invention relates to a folding mechanism for a printing press which may readily be converted from a straight folding operation to a collect folding operation and vice versa.
One of the problems existing in conventional newspaper folding mechanisms is to provide a folding cylinder which may be readily changed from a straight operation to a collect operation and vice versa where mechanism will be sturdy, compact and provide for positive and accurate engagement and disengagement of folding blade shafts with drive means for rotating the shafts so that the blades may be periodically moved outwardly of the cylinder to move sections of the paper into the nip between folding rolls.
The cylinder itself is of relatively heavy construction in order to withstand the rigors of high speed usage such that any mechanisms for silencing operation of a particular series of folding blades must in itself be sturdy and compact.